Thicker than Water
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: Macavity has finally been caught by a human. Its a little too close to home for Munkustrap. How will he cope? Can the two resolve their differences, or will there be chaos? You'll just have to read and see. Rating up, just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I'm just borrowing them from those nice people at RUG. They will be returned safe and sound.

Authors note: Well this is my first Cats fic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

**Prologue - Memories**

A fluffy ginger kitten sat on an old wooden chair at the top of a high pile of junk, giggling and looking down at his brother. The small silver tabby was watching him, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"You'll never reach me, you're too small!"

The silver kitten bared his teeth at this, and his brother started giggling again. In his amusement, he lost his footing and slipped off the chair. Being feline, he managed to land on his paws, albeit a little dazed from his sudden fall. The tabby kitten seized his chance and pounced. He soon was thrown off, and a wrestling match followed, with the two kits playfully growling and swiping at each other. Eventually the taller, ginger kitten pinned his brother,

"See, I told you, you can't beat me, little brother,"

"I'm not your little brother, we're litter mates," the silver kitten said huffily.

"I am older than you,"

"Yeah, by like fifteen minutes."

"And I'm bigger, and stronger, and smarter."

Suddenly the ginger kittens eyes flashed, and he jumped off his brother. His voice changed, and became much deeper. He seemed to grow older as he spoke,

"You are still weak, brother, as you always were. You will never win."

This was followed by a deep sinister laugh from the now tall, wild ginger cat. He growled and bared his claws and teeth at the tiny silver tabby. The kitten shook with fright, his every instinct was telling him to run, but his fear held him rooted to the spot. The cat laughed at the small kittens terror, and raised his paw, claws fully unsheathed read to strike. The kitten closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow, knowing that he was about to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Dream is a wish your heart makes**

Munkustrap suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp and sat up. His heart was racing, he was panting and his fur stood on end. He looked around in alarm, before realising that he was in his den, in the junkyard, an old oven lined with blankets and pillows that people had thrown away.

"Munku, what's wrong?" came the sleepy voice of the gold and black queen beside him.

He started when he realised he was not alone. He turned to her and nuzzled her.

"Demeter, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Demeter nuzzled her mate reassuringly, and then licked his cheek before curling up and going back to sleep. Munkustrap waited to hear the faint purr that told him she was asleep again, before getting up and walking out of the oven.

He decided to go for a walk in the early morning light. The sun had just risen, and he breathed in the crisp morning air, trying to clear his head. That dream had unnerved him, he hadn't thought about his kittenhood for a long time, especially his brother. He had almost forgotten that there was a time when he and Macavity only had play fights, instead of the brutal fights they have now.

He was also worried about the rest of his dream. He had been terrified, and that fear was still with him. He wondered what it had meant. His father, Old Deuteronomy, had once told him that all dreams have meaning, you just have to work out what it is. Munkustrap decided then to visit his father at the vicarage later in the morning and talk to him about his dream. For now, he would not worry about it, the Jellicle protector was a practical cat, and was not the type of cat to sit and fret about a nightmare. He caught a scent and turned in time to see a small, pink, wormlike tail vanish behind a cardboard box. He crept off after his breakfast.

He returned to his den an hour later, to find Demeter awake and having a bath. He laid the mice down and went over to help his mate. She let out a kittenish giggle, and shooed him away.

"I brought you some breakfast. To apologise for waking you this morning."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Munku. I was a bit concerned."

She smiled shyly, and began to eat the mouse he had brought for her.

"I think I'll go and see Old Deuteronomy later. Just to fill him in on the latest news of the tribe," Munkustrap said suddenly, trying to sound casual.

"But nothing interesting has happened Munku, what are you going to tell him?"

"I know, but he likes to know that we're all ok. He can't get here as often as he would like to anymore. He worries about us. Oh yeah, and speaking of worrying, I should stop by my humans for a night or two, just so that she knows I'm still alive."

Demeter looked a little disappointed.

"Oh ok, maybe I'll go and visit my humans, to make sure they haven't got a new cat. I guess it's been a while since they last saw me."

Demeter cleared up the bones from her breakfast and took them out of the den, while Munkustrap set about washing himself, to at least look presentable for his father. He said goodbye to Demeter with an affectionate nuzzle, and set off to look for Alonzo.

He found Alonzo sleeping outside his den, and laughed to himself. He nudged the black and white cat with his paw, getting a sleepy growl in reply. Alonzo sat up and glared at him, before leaping to attention when he realised who had woken him. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Have you and Cassandra fallen out again?" he said with a slight grin.

"No!"

Munkustrap looked at him sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah ok, we have, but she'll get over it. I hope. It's getting cold at night."

"Well if you can get your mind off your queen, I need you to watch the junkyard for me. I'm going to visit Old Deuteronomy. I shouldn't be too long though. Just keep an eye out, and report anything unusual when I get back, you know the drill."

"Yes, sir, Munkustrap, sir!" Alonzo said with an exaggerated salute.

" And watch your cheek, Alonzo," the silver tabby warned as he walked away, heading for the gate.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. I know Macavity never gets caught, but drivers are all so impatient these days and it is hard to avoid a cat that runs out in front of you. Not that long ago one cat resembling Alonzo was very lucky not to get splattered all over my car. Lucky I have fast reflexes. Anyway, yeah so heres the chapter. Let me know what you think, and also if you notice any errors.

**Chapter 2 – The Napoleon of Crime is caught**

The nurse hummed to herself as she mopped the waiting room floor. The sign on the door said 'Closed for lunch, open at 1.30' and the vet, Louise, was in the reception office filing her case notes away after a busy morning.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking on the door. Louise looked out of the reception to see one of her clients, Mrs Davidson waving at her and pointing at the cat carrier she was holding. The vet walked over and opened the door.

"What's the matter Mrs Davidson?"

"I found this cat on the road. I think he was hit by a car, he's badly hurt."

"Ok, bring him in, I'll see what I can do. Laura!"

The nurse came out of the waiting room.

"Yeah?"

"You better come and give me a hand. I've got an injured cat here, probably an RTA."

The three women went into the consulting room and Mrs Davidson put the carrier on the table, where it emitted a low growl. Louise put on a pair of leather gauntlets, just in case. She then opened the top of the carrier and carefully picked up the large tomcat, placing him on the table as gently as she could. He was a ginger cat, very thin and unkempt, obviously a stray. He had an open wound on his head, which was bleeding a lot, and his left hind leg looked as though it might be broken. She carefully checked him over for more injuries, ignoring the growls and hisses coming from the tom despite them becoming increasingly threatening. She eventually decided to sedate him. He was badly hurt and in shock, but cats were unpredictable.

"I'm pretty sure he's a stray, probably feral, there are a lot of them around here. We'll need to X-ray him," she said as she picked up a syringe and a small bottle, measuring out a dose of sedative.

The left him for about ten minutes, to allow it to kick in, while Mrs Davidson explained what had happened. Apparently, whomever it was that had knocked him over had just driven away. Laura, the nurse, took out a scanner to check for a microchip.

"He's not chipped, and there's no collar. He probably is a stray."

"Ok, thanks Laura. I think the best thing to do is to treat his injuries. I'll take him home and once he has recovered, we can assess his temperament and see about finding him a home."

The cat seemed calmer, although he still growled as Louise picked him up and took him through to the X-ray room. There she positioned him on another table and put on a lead body protector. She took X-rays of his legs, chest and head then took him back to the consulting room, giving Laura the films to be developed.

"Well I best be off Louise, thanks for helping. Will you let me know how he is later?"

"Of course Mrs Davidson, I'll give you a call."

Mrs Davidson left the surgery. Louise checked out the cats teeth and eyes. She then cleaned up this head wound and checked to see how dehydrated he was by pinching his skin, earning a hiss. Laura returned with the X-rays and put them on the light box. There was no sign of skull fracture and his chest looked fine. His left hind leg was fractured but fortunately, it was a clean break.

"Well that just needs set. I better give him some painkillers first though."

The vet gave him another injection and then set the bone, splinting it and bandaging it tightly. She put him in one of the cat kennels and left him to sleep.

The next thing Macavity knew, he was being put in another one of those box things. He growled and hissed, telling that stupid human to leave him alone but she ignored him. He felt strange, the pain was less and he felt very slow and tired. If he had been fit, he knew he could have easily escaped. As it was, he couldn't do anything. He tried not to think about what would happen if the other street cats saw him like this, at the mercy of some human. He realised with a jolt that he was being put into one of those big, wheeled things that swarmed the streets of London and had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He became mildly curious about where the human was taking him, and what further torture she was planning. He thought for a second that maybe Scotland Yard had finally caught him, but dismissed this. This human didn't know who he was, he thought. He was lost in thought, until the car stopped and he was taken out and carried into the house.

Once inside, the human took him out of the box and put him in a cat bed. There was another cat bed next to him, and its scent was vaguely familiar. However, Macavity was still a bit dopey from the drugs, and he couldn't quite work out where he knew it. The human walked away, returning a minute later with a bowl of what smelled like tuna. The bowl was placed in front of him. He didn't trust this human, was she trying to poison him or something?

"Go on, its not poisonous you know. You should eat. You're going to need your strength to heal."

Macavity looked up at her, had she read his mind? He was confused, the human spoke as though he was a stubborn kitten and not with the fearful respect he was used to. Her voice was full of concern and care. This was all very strange. He sniffed the food tentatively. It smelled ok so he tried a little. It just tasted like tuna and he was hungry. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a human slave, he thought, although he knew he would be gone the moment an opportunity presented itself.

"Oh yeah, I better lock the cat flap. We can't have you wandering off while you're hurt like this. If Tiger comes home, he'll let me know if he wants in."

Macavity rolled his eyes. Stupid human, didn't she know who he was? The Hidden Paw would find a way out, as soon as he had finished with the free food and had a nap. He would need his strength he thought, to get out of here. What if she turned him over to Scotland Yard, after the years he had spent evading capture. He wondered vaguely if she really did know what she was dealing with, he'd feel better after a rest and then that filthy human would learn that the Napoleon of Crime could not be caught for long. With that thought, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, thanks for the first ever review. You said update soon, and I have been bored today, so I figured I might as well add the next chapter. I have already written up to Ch 5 but I want to check over the next two before I post them, to fine tune them. Here's chapter 3. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3 – Unwelcome Dreams and Unexpected Guests**

Munkustrap arrived at the vicarage and saw his father lying in the sun, as usual. He took a deep breath and walked over. He jumped onto the wall and sat down, his head bowed respectfully.

"Hello Munkustrap. What can I do for you, son." Came the peaceful, comforting voice of the old grey cat.

"Hello father. I just came for a chat. I… uh, had a bad dream and… well I was hoping you might help me figure out what it means." Munkustrap replied hesitantly.

"Well I'll do my best. Tell me about it."

Munkustrap described his dream, with as much detail as he could remember. Deuteronomy looked thoughtful but said nothing for a long time.

"Hmm," he said eventually, "I'm not sure what to think. Perhaps you are worried about him. He hasn't done anything since the Ball. Do you think he is likely to try for revenge?" Munkustrap said nothing. He expected Macavity to have tried to do _something_ by now.

"Perhaps it runs deeper than that. It could be that on some level you miss him. You two got on so well as kits. Maybe you are worried about where his, uh… choice of lifestyle is leading him. Perhaps you just want your brother back, the way he used to be."

"Maybe." Munkustrap said, but he didn't think that this could be it. He held a deep hatred for Macavity now; surely, he couldn't be worried about him. Nevertheless, Old Deuteronomy was very wise; perhaps there was some truth in it.

"It is for you to work out Munkustrap. You'll know what it means when it is the right time for you to understand."

"Ok, you're probably right. Thanks."

"How is Demeter by the way? Send her my love, and sweet little Jemima. Are the rest of the tribe ok?"

"Yes father, everyone is fine. Enjoying the good weather, we've been having. I'll see you next week. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Munkustrap. Take care."

Munkustrap set off for the Junkyard, feeling very confused. Perhaps he was just worried that Macavity had not yet tried to get revenge after what happened at the Ball. That must be it, he thought. He spotted Alonzo on watch when he got back.

"Alonzo, I'm going to visit my human tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Will you and Plato be ok to guard the Junkyard while I'm gone?"

"Of course Munkus. Doesn't look like I'll have a den for the night anyway."

"Cassandra still mad at you then?"

"Yeah. She'll get over it though; she always does. I'm irresistible, she can't stay mad at me for too long." He replied with a confident grin.

"Ok, thanks Alonzo," Munkustrap said with a smirk, "see you later."

He went off to check up on the rest of the tribe. Tugger was surrounded by his fan club made up of the queen kittens. He was entertaining them with a story about a Pollicle he once fought.

"Oh Tugger, you're so brave," sighed Etcetera.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and moved on. Jenny was training the cockroaches and Jellylorum was watching. Bombalurina was sunning herself on the car, watching Tugger and chatting to Cassandra. Cassie seemed to be telling the other queen about what Alonzo had done to make her angry. Upsetting her was one of Alonzo's special skills, no one understood how they had lasted as long as they had. The Jellicle protector turned a corner to find Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees all having a whispered conversation. Mistoffelees noticed the silver tabby first and immediately hushed the others.

"What are you five up to?"

"Oh nothing, Munku. We're just deciding what game to play." Pouncival said, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Oh really? I don't believe you Pounce. So who are you pulling a prank on this time."

"Tugger. He needs to be brought down a peg. Bomba is still mad at him for the Jellicle ball, so she asked us to embarrass him in front of the queen kittens. We're not going to do anything bad." Mistoffelees answered, earning glares from his companions. He didn't like lying to Munkustrap, so he ignored them.

"You'd better not Misto. Don't tell Jenny I knew. If you were caught, I'd get a lecture as well. I should tell you not to do whatever you're going to do, but he does deserve it. I was never here, ok?"

"Ok Munku, no problem. We haven't seen you today." Mistoffelees replied, with a wink and a mischievous grin.

Munkustrap laughed and walked on. He let them go, because he thought that Tugger might need to be brought back down to earth. His already inflated ego had become even bigger after the Ball. He headed for his den, to see Demeter before he left for his human.

A couple of hours later, Munkustrap passed Plato at his post at the gate of the junkyard. He walked to his human's house. However, when he got there he was locked out, someone had locked the cat flap. That was unusual, he thought, she never locks me out. He scratched at the door and yowled loudly. The big door opened, bathing him in light from the kitchen. His human stood there.

"Oh it's you Tiger. I'm sorry I locked you out but we have a guest and he's not ready to get out and about yet."

Munkustrap looked at her curiously, was there another cat in the house? He walked in, pausing to rub against her legs and purring as she scratched him behind the ears. She shut the door behind him. His human was a vet and she did bring patients home to look after now and again. She was very dedicated to caring for animals, especially cats. Munkustrap had a lot of respect for her because of this, as he knew that most humans were not so kind. She seemed to understand cats. He didn't mind the patients sharing his home either; many of the cats were fellow Jellicles.

He walked into the living room to sit on his favourite place, the sofa. As he did so, he caught the scent of the new cat. He knew it right away; no other scent could chill his blood quite like this one. He hissed and looked over to the cat beds by the radiator.

Lying in the bed next to his, the one Alonzo or Misto slept in if they stopped by for the night, was the Napoleon of Crime himself, Munkustrap's brother Macavity, as if straight out of Munkustrap's dream He walked over, suddenly menacing, with his claws and teeth bared, sharp canines shining in the lamplight.

"What in Heaviside are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I might ask you the same question brother dearest." Macavity answered with a growl.

"This is my home Macavity, and my human." The silver tabby snapped.

"Oh so you must be the Tiger she told me so much about." The ginger tom said with a laugh.

"Yes I am, and I happen to like that name. You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Well it wasn't by choice, believe me. Some stupid human can't watch the road, and then some other stupid human takes me to your stupid human. I've been poked and prodded, stabbed with needles and left in a cage all day. I was too injured to do anything then too drugged up to escape. Not the best day of my life."

It was then that Munkustrap noticed the bandaging on his leg.

"Oh great, you have a broken leg. Just what I need. Two weeks with you in my house."

Just then, the human came into the room. She looked over at the two cats, and realised they were ready to fight, both glaring with teeth bared and backs arched.

"Oh no you don't, Ginger has enough injuries. You're not usually like this Tiger. What's up with you?" She said as she picked up the silver tabby.

"Of all the cats, you had to bring _him_ home." Munkustrap answered her, but she only heard an resentful meow of course.

"Oh Tiger, don't worry. You're still the main man around here." The human said reassuringly.

"I better be." he meowed, rolling his eyes at the name. He didn't really like it. He just said he did to shut Macavity up. Humans were weird. He just hoped that she wasn't planning to keep Macavity. He gave his brother a threatening look before settling down in his human's lap to watch TV with her.

Later, the human put down food for the two cats, before settling down to eat her own meal. The tomcats ate in silence, both glaring at each other, but not daring to start fighting while the human was there. She soon cleared away her dishes and went upstairs to bed, pausing to scratch Munkustrap behind the ears and warn the toms to behave. Munkustrap thought for a moment, then ignoring Macavity, followed his human upstairs, deciding to sleep on her bed. He scratched at the bedroom door. She let him in and he curled up beside her on the bed, eventually settling into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well here is the next chapter. I'm working on the next couple of chapters, and i should get chapter 5 up later in the week. I decided to post this now. But I have a paper to write for Uni and i gotta do some studying unfortunately, even though I'm on holiday. So I'll leave this with you. Let me know what you think and if you spot any mistakes.

**Chapter 4 – Catfights and Cages**

The next morning, both cat and human woke with a start as the alarm clock went off on the bedside table with a shrill beeping. Louise swore, and turned it off, mumbling something about it being her day off and who set that damn thing off. Munkustrap was ready to go back to sleep too, but suddenly remembered who else was in the house, and crept out of the room. When he got downstairs, he looked over to where the cat beds were. Macavity was seemingly fast asleep, but Munkustrap knew better. It was virtually impossible to catch the Mystery Cat asleep or off his guard in any way. A deep growl as he approached the ginger cat told him that Macavity was quite alert.

"Ok brother, now that the human isn't watching, why don't you tell me why you're here? Are you trying to steal something else of mine?" Munkustrap asked in a low hiss.

Macavity opened his eyes, and regarded his brother with a look of amusement before laughing in his trademark evil cackle.

"Oh please. Why would I want your human, when I have an army of alley cats to do everything for me?"

"Probably the same reason you tried to kidnap Demeter, and Old Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball. Just to spite me, because I have what you always wanted and you can't stand it."

Macavity growled, and, with a little difficulty, got to his feet. The two toms glared at each other, snarling.

"You think I'm jealous of you, Munkustrap? I used to be, but I got over it. I just wanted to make trouble for you. Messing up your silly Ball is the highlight of my year."

"Oh come off it Macavity. I know you want to be the leader of the Jellicles, you would just love to have us under your control. I'm not going to let that happen though."

"Oh ho, is that a threat dear brother, you know you can't win. You didn't at the Ball. Alonzo had to step in to save your tail. You are weak Munkustrap, you always were." Macavity spat menacingly.

The silver tabby gave a start at these words, staring at the Hidden Paw with a sudden look of fear. Macavity had used those same words in his nightmare. The ginger cat noticed this sudden change of demeanour and looked triumphant.

"I knew it. You are afraid of me, you know yourself that I am stronger." Macavity laughed, advancing on his brother.

"You will not harm the Jellicles Macavity, I will make sure of that. You certainly will never control them, they won't allow it." Munkustrap replied defiantly, swallowing his fear and unsheathing his claws. "They will fight you, as they did at the Ball. And so will I."

The Hidden Paw swiped at his brother with a claw filled paw. Munkustrap ducked, then leapt at the ginger cat, sinking his claws into his brothers flank, drawing deep gashes. Macavity yelped and sunk his teeth into Munkustrap's back. The silver cat threw Macavity off, and then prepared to pounce again. The Mystery Cat was too quick and pinned Munkustrap to the floor before he could spring. The Protector let out a loud yowl as his head hit the floor hard. Macavity leaned in close, whispering maliciously,

"You see, Munkustrap. Even injured I'm stronger than you, and you are supposed to lead the Jellicles? I feel sorry for them then. I wonder if Demeter would still care for you if she knew just how pathetic you really are. She would have been better off if she had stayed with m- aaargh!"

Macavity was lifted off of Munkustrap. The human had him by the scruff of his neck, rendering him quite defenceless. He hissed at her, trying to scratch at her but to no avail. She put him in that horrible box thing he had arrived in. Munkustrap struggled to stand up, and Louise picked him up gently, stroking him and trying to calm him. She put him on the table and went to get her medical kit. She checked him over and cleaned up the scratches and cuts his brother had inflicted. He hissed at her, but she ignored him. He wasn't going to do anything, it just hurt when she put that stuff on his cuts. She picked him up again and stroked him gently, the silver cat purring in thanks, before putting him in the kitchen and shutting the door.

She then took Macavity out of his box to tend to his wounds. He scratched at her hands, and even tried to bite, but was surprised that she didn't even flinch. She left the room, and came back carrying a large cage. The Hidden Paw watched, puzzled, as she put a litter tray, food and water bowls and the bed Macavity had spent the night on into the cage. She then picked up Macavity and put him in the cage, much to his surprise and rage. She locked the door, sealing him in.

"That'll stop you two fighting until you learn to at least put up with one another." The human said, as the ginger cat started meowing and growling in protest.

She then let Munkustrap out of the kitchen, as he was meowing and scratching at the door. He rubbed up against her legs, to reassure her that he wasn't angry. She smiled and scratched him behind the ears before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Munkustrap looked curiously at the cage, then laughed at Macavity's prison. Macavity glared at him, and then lay down in the bed to think about how he was going to get out of this. Munkustrap chuckled again, then followed the human into the kitchen.

The human was putting cat food into two bowls, she put one down for Munkustrap, before taking the other one to the living room. He heard her yell in pain and ran through to see what had happened. Macavity looked triumphant, although still locked in his cage, whereas the human was holding her hand, blood dripping from it. He had obviously bitten her when she had put his food in. Munkustrap growled at him before turning back to get his breakfast. The human came back and cleaned her hand at the sink. The silver tabby, finished eating, wound himself around her legs, purring. He then walked to the back door and meowed. Louise turned, and saw what he wanted.

"Oh no Tiger, you're not going out just yet. I want to keep an eye on you for a bit after that fight."

He tried again, but she ignored him. He rolled his eyes, damn humans. He had a job to do; he couldn't protect the junkyard from here. He kept at it but she ignored him. The human soon disappeared upstairs and then left the house, to go shopping.

The silver tabby settled himself on the sofa for a thorough bath, thinking that at least the biggest threat to the Jellicles was trapped where he could keep an eye on him. If he didn't return to the junkyard today, however, Alonzo would get annoyed with him, and Alonzo was formidable when he was angry.

Macavity watched his brother with disdain. Grooming his fur, who was he trying to impress? Especially if he couldn't go to the Junkyard to see Demeter. He was frustrated, this had never happened to him before. No one, cat, pollicle or human, had ever outsmarted him before.

"How come your human is so smart Munkustrap?" he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" the silver tabby replied, confused.

"Well she has kind of managed to trap me here, and she disabled me this morning. She ignored all my threats and didn't even flinch when I scratched her this morning."

"She _is_ a vet, Macavity. You do know what a vet is don't you?" he said, noticing the perplexed look on the ginger cats face.

"No, why would I. What does that mean then?"

Munkustrap thought for a moment on how best to answer, he could really frighten Macavity. He didn't even have to lie, just be _selective_ with the truth. Many cats were afraid of the vet, housecats often told stories of evil humans with their needles and thermometers, putting things in places they ought not to go. It was often true, if a little exaggerated, but his human was kind and caring, really. He could have some fun with this.

"She is an animal doctor of sorts." He said eventually. "She heals sick animals that people bring to her, and if they are really sick and can't get better or too dangerous she puts them out of their misery."

"How does she do that?" Macavity said apprehensively.

"She kills them, of course. She also neuters animals, so they can't reproduce." Munkustrap stated casually.

"I've heard of that. That's horrible. She is almost as cruel as me."

"Well yeah, and she usually does everything I ask her to. She knows lots about cats, and I think she can understand me when I try to tell her something. She even works with big cats at the zoo. You know lions, tigers and stuff. She isn't going to be afraid of a cat like you." Munkustrap said with a note of pride and triumph in his voice. He had never seen Macavity look scared like this.

"How come you like her so much then?"

"I'm her pet, why would she hurt me. She feeds me, and lets me come and go as I please. I have a warm, dry place to sleep whenever I want, and all the catnip I could ask for. All I have to do in return is show her a little affection."

"Is that all? That's interesting."

"Hang on. I knew you were planning something. We haven't had a civilised conversation like that since we were kits. We've not done anything but fight since we were kits, now I think about it."

"I'm not planning anything. The Rum Tum Tugger isn't the only cat that can be curious you know."

"Whatever Macavity, I'm going to take a nap."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay well here's the next installment. Again just let me know if there are any mistakes, or even just let me know if you like it. I've been suffering from writers block, but I think I'm over it now so I'll get the next chapter up by Monday.

**Chapter 5 – Mr Mistoffelees and Mr Reliable**

Alonzo was on watch at the gate, and he was bored. Nothing had happened during the night, and Cassandra was still not speaking to him. He was just falling into a light doze when a small bolt of lightning hit the ground beside him. He jumped up, hissing, before noticing the tuxedo cat and the pure white cat walking towards him, giggling at him.

"Misto don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Aww, but the look on your face was priceless. Anyway, what would Munkustrap say if he caught you snoozing on the job?"

"You little … if you weren't my brother I'd –"

"Calm down Alonzo it was just a joke. It's not like it hit you or anything." Victoria interrupted before her two brothers started fighting.

"Oh whatever. Have you seen Munkustrap by the way? I was hoping he'd be back by now."

"No, sorry. Where is he?" the tux asked.

"He went to visit his human, but he said he'd be back today."

"Maybe his human is still in bed, and hasn't let him out yet," suggested Victoria.

"Nah, he has a cat flap."

"I don't know then, but Munkustrap is Mr Reliable, he'll be here." Mistoffelees said.

"Yeah, I know." Alonzo sighed.

"Anyway I gotta go see Electra, and Vicky wants to see Plato so I'll see you later."

"Ok Misto, don't do anything I wouldn't do," the black and white tom said, winking.

"Well that leaves me plenty of options then doesn't it?" Mistoffelees shot back, suddenly looking embarassed.

"Very funny. See you."

Mistoffelees and Victoria left Alonzo alone again. He sighed and lay back down. He eventually fell asleep, and was enjoying a good dream about chasing mice, when a voice called his name. He woke up, ready to yell at whoever it was. He looked up to see Demeter sitting next to him, staring at him.

"What is it Demeter?" he groaned tiredly.

"Have you seen Munku, is he back yet?"

"No, I'm sure he would have woken me up. Like you just did."

"Oh, its just, he said he'd be back this morning, and its getting late. It'll be dark soon. What if something's happened?"

"He'll be fine. Mukustrap can handle himself. Maybe his human kept him in for a vet appointment or something."

"Alonzo, his human is a vet, she wouldn't make an appointment with herself. She never locks him in. I'm worried."

"Good point. Tell you what, can you go and find Misto for me? I'll send him round to check, as he can get back here the quickest if something has happened."

"Ok thanks Alonzo."

Demeter ran off to find the conjuring cat. Just as she left, Tugger sauntered over to where the black and white patched tom was sitting.

"Hey Alonzo, you seen Munku?"

"No! What am I, his keeper? Why does everyone keep asking me"

"Woah, calm down. I just need to talk to him."

"He hasn't got back from his human's, although he was due hours ago. I'm sending Misto over. Demeter's a bit worried."

"Paranoid, more like. Although Munkustrap would die rather than be late so maybe this time, she has a point. I'll go with the tux."

"Ok if you must. Here he comes now."

"What's the matter? Demeter said something about Munkustrap?" the small tom asked.

"Yeah, he's not back yet. Can you head over there and check everything's ok?"

"Sure, if you want. I'll walk, make sure nothing happened on his way here."

"Thanks. Oh and Tugger is going with you."

"Oh great. What did I do to deserve that." The magical cat said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up Shorty. Let's get going." The Maine Coon said, before Alonzo could answer.

"Fine, come on. And don't call me Shorty."

The two toms set off, walking toward Munkustrap's house. Tugger was talking non-stop about Bombalurina and how she couldn't keep her paws off him, and his fanclub, until Mistoffelees threatened to zap him if he didn't shut up. They arrived at the back door, and Tugger strode confidently up to the cat flap and pushed it. It didn't open. Misto leapt onto the windowsill and looked in. He didn't see the silver tabby and it looked like the human was out.

"I'm going in. I'll open the cat flap if I need you."

"Wait a minute, why not just …"

He trailed off as the small black cat vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing on the other side of the window. Tugger glared up at him, then sat on the step. Misto walked into the living room and caught a scent that filled him with fear. He looked and saw orange fur. He hissed loudly, and the orange fur moved.

Macavity sat up and glared at the small tom, eyes narrowed. It was then that the conjuring cat noticed that the Hidden Paw appeared to have been locked in a cage. He sat down, watching Macavity with apprehension and not a little curiosity. Could the evil ginger cat get to him?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Magical Mr Whatsisname. The kitten that messed up my plan at the Jellicle Ball. Didn't realise you had that much power."

"I'm not a kitten Macavity. What are you doing here anyway, and who locked you in a cage, I ought to give them a present."

"Stupid little cat. I'll get you back, as soon as I get out of here." The ginger cat growled.

Misto walked away, realising that the Mystery Cat was helpless. He walked upstairs, looking for Munkustrap. He found the silver tabby sleeping on his human's pillow. He nuzzled the tom, to wake him up. Munkustrap woke with a start, his fur on end, before he realised that it was Mistoffelees.

"Hey Misto. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, everyone is worried because you never came back to the Junkyard. I see that the cat flap is locked. Why is Macavity in a cage in the living room?"

"Oh that. Interesting story."

Munkustrap proceeded to tell the little tuxedo cat the story of how the Hidden Paw came to be in his house, and in a cage. He also explained that his human had locked the cat flap to stop Macavity getting out, and she wouldn't let him out either, because he had been hurt fighting with Macavity.

"I'll try and get back as soon as I can, but I don't know when she'll let me out."

"What are you going to do about Macavity?"

"I don't know. We're all safe while he's locked in that cage. But my human won't keep him in there for long. I hope she takes him away soon."

"At least you know where he is."

"Yeah I suppose. I don't like him this close though."

"What will I tell the tribe then?"

"You can tell Alonzo and Tugger the truth, but warn Tugger to keep quiet. Tell Demeter that my human thinks I'm sick and wants to keep me in for a couple of days to make sure I'm ok. Tell the rest of the tribe that too. Don't mention Macavity being here, especially to Demeter, she'll freak."

"Ok Munkustrap, no problem. I better get out of here, I left Tugger outside and if your human gets back and sees me in here…"

"Yeah, she'll want to know how you managed to get in with all doors and windows locked. I'll see you soon Misto, I hope."

"Bye Munkus. Watch yourself."

With that, Mistoffelees vanished in a puff of smoke again. He reappeared outside, next to Tugger, causing the Maine Coone to jump two feet in the air. He laughed as Tugger regained his composure, glaring at him.

"So Shorty, what's up with Mr Protector then?"

"Macavity's there, in a cage and Munkustrap's not allowed out because they had a fight this morning and his human is keeping him in. He'll be out as soon as he can. But he doesn't want the tribe to know, so you can't tell anyone, especially Demeter."

"Macavity's in a cage? How did that happen?"

Mistoffelees told him the whole story as they walked back to the Junkyard. When they arrived, they were both laughing at the thought of Macavity finally being caught by a human, after evading them for so long. Alonzo looked up as he heard them approaching. Mistoffelees told him quickly what had happened. He then told the two cats the story that Munkustrap wanted them to tell the tribe.

"Ok. Thanks for helping Misto. Can you keep watch for a couple of hours? I'll go and tell Demeter so that she can stop worrying, then I'll see if Plato or Tumble can cover the watch for me. I gotta get some sleep, and apologise to Cassandra."

"That'll be so you can sleep in your den then." Tugger said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, catch you later." The patched cat said before walking away.

"I'm gonna have to leave too, Shorty. Bomba will be waiting for me."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Later Tugger."

The conjuring cat set up a row of cans and bottles for target practice. He hated doing watch; it was boring. He amused himself by knocking over cans with his lightning bolts, hoping that someone would come and take over soon, so he could go take a nap.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Heres the next installment, a little early I know. I got bored. I'm struggling with this again, not sure just how i want to finish it off. I'm also a little unsure about this chapter, so any feedback/constructive criticism would be much appreciated. If it's rubbish, tell me and I'll take another look at it. Anyways, thats pretty much all I have to say, so here you go.

**Chapter 6 – Macavity the House Cat?**

It was late in the afternoon. Munkustrap had woken up from his nap and was taking a bath. Macavity was pacing in his cage, he hated being confined but he couldn't find a way out. He wasn't sure why, he should have been long gone. Little did he realise he was still on strong painkillers, being unaware of the human trick of hiding the pills in his food. He was thinking about what Munkustrap had said earlier when an idea came to him.

Just then, the human arrived home, with a load of bags, which she left in the hall. Munkustrap went to greet her, and she stroked his back. She then walked over to Macavity in his cage. He saw his chance and rubbed himself against the cage, purring. Munkustrap watched this, a mixture of shock and suspicion written on his face.

"I see you've calmed down Ginger. You are quite sweet really. I might just keep you. Tell you what; I'll let you out of there. No fighting though, or you'll go straight back in."

"Of course not, would I do that?" he replied sarcastically, although of course she didn't understand him.

"Yes, you would." Munkustrap growled.

The human opened the cage and let him out, before going to the kitchen to prepare food for the two toms. The silver tabby was glaring at his brother suspiciously.

"What?" the ginger cat asked, feigning surprise.

"What are you up to Macavity? Why suddenly so friendly?"

"No reason, just figured I shouldn't bite the hand that's feeding me, at least not all the time."

"I don't believe you."

Just then, the human arrived with food for the cats. The two cats ate in silence ignoring each other. The human settled down to watch the TV, leaving them to it.

"Okay, tell me what you're up to." Munkustrap eventually hissed, breaking the silence.

"I told you, nothing."

"It looks like you are planning to steal my human after all. I thought your army of mangy strays was enough."

"Give it a rest will you? Why do you think I'm always up to something?"

"Because you are."

The ginger cat didn't answer this. It was true, he couldn't argue with that. Munkustrap sat up, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"I know what it is. Maybe the human has finally tamed the Napoleon of Crime. Could it be, the Hidden Paw, a house cat, a pet? I wish I had known, all that was needed was someone to show you a little love, to get you to give up your ways. Hmm, Macavity the house cat, has a ring to it don't you think?"

By this point Macavity was growling, ready to pounce with his tail thrashing violently in his anger. Before the silver tabby could say anything else, the Mystery Cat was on top of him, claws and teeth deep in his flesh. The two cats fought viciously, but the noise alerted the human, who separated them again, putting Macavity back in his cage.

It continued like this for a week, anytime Macavity was allowed out of his cage, the two would end up fighting. Munkustrap had not been allowed out, and was increasingly worried about the Junkyard. No one had come to visit, and he assumed that the Jellicles must all think he really was sick. Macavity was still being friendly to the human, and this worried him as well.

A few days after Macavity had arrived, Munkustrap had heard his human on the phone talking to her friend and co-worker Laura. What he overheard was, to him, the worst news yet. She had said that she hadn't been able to find a home for Macavity and the shelter was full and couldn't take him. She had then decided that she was going to keep the ginger cat.

After hearing this, Munkustrap realised that he had to do something. He was worried, because he continued to fight with his brother, he couldn't help it. Neither tom could resist winding the other up until he snapped and attacked. What if the human kicked him out, maybe she liked Macavity better? He tried to keep telling himself that she wouldn't do that to him. However, humans were odd, who knew what they were capable of.

* * *

Munkustrap was not the only cat that was concerned. The Jellicles were beginning to worry about their Protector as well. Demeter stopped spending time with the other queens, and rarely spoke, except to ask Alonzo if her mate had returned yet or if he had heard anything new. The bi-coloured tom was not sure what to do, because he knew that the truth would make her even more upset. He tried to reassure her that his human was doing the right thing to help him get better, but this didn't seem to help.

It was difficult to reassure everyone else that there was nothing to worry about, when Alonzo himself was worried. He thought that Munkustrap would have been allowed out by now. He hoped that it was just taking longer to get rid of Macavity, but he couldn't help thinking that something bad had happened. He decided that if the Protector had not appeared by the next afternoon, he would send Mistoffelees over again to check everything was ok.

He knew that Macavity had not escaped on to the streets. He had heard rumours of Macavity's henchcats trying to find their boss. Many stray cats had been apparently attacked and interrogated, including a Jellicle. There had been a nasty incident the day before, when Mungojerrie had crawled to the Junkyard, badly injured and supported by his frantic partner in crime Rumpelteazer. The former agents of the Mystery Cat had explained how they had been ambushed on their way to the Junkyard, by henchcats looking for Macavity or any creature with information. Of course, three of the Jellicles knew exactly where the Napoleon of Crime was and that was dangerous information to possess.

For this reason, Alonzo had taken the decision to increase security. Now there were at least three toms on watch at any given time and the other able toms were ready to be called upon at any time if something did happen. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had both grown into strong toms and become good fighters, willing and able to help even thought they were still too young to be part of the guard. Alonzo was still troubled; he needed Munkustrap for this sort of thing. He wasn't ready to take the silver tabby's place.

**Another little note**: _no flames about Macavity being OOC. I know he is at one point in this chapter, but hopefully people will realise that this is deliberate._


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Here is the next installment, sooner than I thought, but I kind of like it the way it is so I might as well post it now. The usual, let me know what you think, and if you spot any mistakes. Next chapter should be up at the weekend, and it includes a little pressie for my faithful reviewer XxXcatXxX. He he, you'll have to wait a little bit for it! So without further ado, here you go. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7 – The Worst that can happen**

Munkustrap was sitting on the windowsill watching and waiting for his human to get home from work. He was hoping that she would let him out tonight. Macavity was pacing in his cage, also waiting. The human usually let him out when she was at home and he hated being confined like this. He had yet to figure out how to get out, the cage was well designed, he had to admit.

Suddenly the silver tabby jumped off the sill and sat by the door. The human walked in, with one of her colleagues behind her. Munkustrap greeted his human enthusiastically, purring and rubbing against her legs, and acknowledged her guest with a quick rub as well. Munkustrap's human went into the kitchen with a bag that clinked while the other human sat down. The human reappeared with two bowls of cat food, a bottle of wine and two glasses. She opened the cage to let the ginger cat out and then settled down with her friend to watch TV and talk.

The two cats ate quietly, pointedly ignoring each other and paying little attention to the humans, until the guest mentioned Macavity.

"When did you get the ginger cat, Louise?"

"Oh that. I've had him for just over a week. He was a stray brought in by Mrs Davidson. He had been knocked over by a car apparently. I haven't found a home for him yet, so I decided to keep him. He is quite sweet."

"No he's not, just a good actor." Munkustrap argued, rolling his eyes, humans really were stupid.

Neither of the humans seemed to hear him. That was probably a good thing, as humans did not know that cats could understand them, and it would be better if it remained that way.

"Is he settling in okay?"

"Mostly yes. He doesn't get along with Tiger very well though. I've broken up about fifteen fights, since he got here. I don't understand it, I thought they would have settled themselves by now, you know, set up a pecking order?"

"That is a bit odd. Tiger normally doesn't mind you bringing home patients."

"I know. Although now I think about it, I haven't had many other tomcats before, except when Tiger was a kitten. He is fully grown now, so maybe his instincts are kicking in. He has been territorial the last week; maybe it is just because there's another adult tom in the house. Any other tom's I've had he got on fine with, even seemed to be friends with them already."

"That could be it."

"I have tried everything, but the fighting is getting worse, instead of better. I'm not sure what to do."

"Well you can't keep Ginger here in a cage forever."

"I know. That isn't fair, but I can't just chuck him back out onto the streets."

"Yes you can!" the two tomcats shouted in unison, but the humans weren't paying them any attention.

"Do you think they might get on better if one of them was neutered?"

"I guess. I don't know which one because they are both as bad as each other."

"Well neuter both of them then. Testosterone won't be a factor at all."

The two tomcats snapped their heads round to stare at the strange human in disbelief. How could she even suggest something like that? Munkustrap shook his head, no way would his human do that to him, she couldn't be that cruel. Could she?

"You know what, I think you're right. I should do it sooner rather than later, but we're fully booked tomorrow, it's only a half day on Saturday. We'll do it on Monday, there should be time to get them in."

The two brothers were shocked. They looked at each other, each seeing the same look of horror on the other's face. Just then, the other human decided that she had to leave. Munkustrap's human saw her out, put Macavity back in his cage and then went up to bed. For the first time since Macavity had turned up, Munkustrap did not follow her.

The two cats stared at each other in silence. Both were too stunned to say anything for several minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Macavity finally said.

"Oh Heaviside, I don't know. There's no chance of us stopping fighting, I know that much. We tried that. You just can't help winding me up."

"You can't blame me for starting all of the fights, so don't give me that!" the ginger cat growled.

"Oh don't start, you'll make things worse. They're already bad enough."

"I can't just let her do that … thing she said, no way," Macavity said defiantly, shaking his head.

"You think I want it to happen to me? I'm supposed to be the sire of generations of Jellicles! What can we do?"

"I gotta get out of here, as soon as possible. Let her think I've run away or something."

"Hopefully that would save me too. Although, there's no chance of her letting either of us out, not if she's gonna, erm, do it on Monday. That's only two days!"

"I know. I could get out, but I don't think I can manage alone, not with these injuries."

"Looks like we're going to have to work together. Do you think you can handle that?"

"It doesn't look like we have much choice."

"You got a plan?" the silver tabby asked, looking expectant.

"Not yet. Unless you can unlock this cage."

"Nope, I don't think so. Maybe if Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer were here."

Just then, a small tuxedoed tomcat appeared beside Munkustrap, who jumped a foot in the air.

"Or perhaps Mr Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat?" Macavity suggested, grinning at the new arrival.

"Is everything okay Munkustrap?" the black cat asked, eyeing the Hidden Paw warily. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

"No it's certainly not okay. We may need your help Misto."

"Sure, no prob- wait, '_we_'? What do you mean 'we'?"

"What he said. Munkustrap and I need your help." Macavity said, with a patronising air, as if explaining that two plus two equals four.

"Okay. Munkustrap, I'm perfectly willing to help. Why should I help you?" the magician asked, glaring at the ginger cat.

"Uh, Misto? Perhaps I better fill you in."

The silver tabby explained what had happened over the last week and what was to happen in a couple of days.

"Wow, I had no idea your human could be so mean Munkustrap. I always thought she was nice. What are you going to do?"

"That's just it Misto. I have no idea. We thought that maybe if I helped Macavity escape, she would think he'd just run away. But she won't let either of us out, so I don't know how we're going to do this. Can you help?"

"Yeah, I probably could, but …" Mistoffelees paused, thinking hard, "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Only for your sake Munku, and the other cats on the street being attacked by _his_ hench-cats. It goes against everything I have ever been taught for me to help him, but Mungojerrie has been hurt."

"What? When?" the tabby asked, upset at this news.

"Two days ago. He was attacked by a couple of cats, looking for their boss." The black cat explained, throwing a dirty look at the Mystery Cat.

"Right, well, we shouldn't do this tonight while the human is still here, she might catch us. Can you come back early in the morning? She has to go to work, we can do it then."

"Yes, I'll be here. I'll see if I can think of something. We need to be careful with this, let her think she made a mistake and allowed you to get out."

"Shouldn't be too hard, humans are pretty stupid." The ginger cat remarked.

"Oh yeah, Misto. Do me a favour and don't tell anyone about this, Tugger would never let me live this down."

"What should I tell them then?"

"My human is keeping me in until Macavity and I get along, but we're planning an escape. Use the same story for the rest of the tribe, tell them I'm sick."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." The magician said, before vanishing again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Well here's the next chapter. Guess what tune was in my head when I was writing this. This includes a little pressie for my most faithful reviewer, a clue is that it's something Misto says later on. He he, also check out my smashing new website that's still under construction, see my profile for details. So here it is, the great escape!

**Chapter 8 – The Great Escape**

The next morning, the human got up and ready for work as if nothing had happened. She fed the two cats before she left, but she didn't let Macavity out of his cage, despite the tom's best efforts. The two cats tried to show her that they wouldn't fight, but she didn't seem to get it. Both were annoyed, this would have made things a lot easier. Munkustrap sat on the window sill and watched her leave. The second the car turned the corner at the end of the street he jumped down.

"She's gone. We've got about four hours, minimum, before she comes back."

"Okay, so when is Mistoffelees going to…" he trailed off as the magical cat appeared beside his cage, "never mind."

"Hi Munkustrap. Are you ready for this?" the black cat asked, looking pleased with himself.

"The sooner the better Misto. The look on your face tells me you have a plan." The silver tabby replied, noticing the mischievous glint in Mistoffelees' eye.

"Of course I do. There never was a cat as clever as me, remember?" the magic cat said proudly.

"So what is your great plan?" Macavity said impatiently.

"First of all, we have to make it look like it was the humans fault. Therefore, I think we should use a downstairs window, let her think she didn't close it properly and you got it open."

"No, first you have to get me out of this cage." the ginger cat growled.

"Do I have to?" the black cat said, looking at Munkustrap, "I have a better idea. How about if I got you out, then left Macavity here to get, you know…"

"Sorry Misto. I don't think it'll work that way. Anyway that means I would have to give up my human. I wouldn't be able to come back." Munkustrap said, grinning.

"Okay fine. I'll see what I can do." Mistoffelees sighed, annoyed that he would have to help Macavity after all.

The Conjuring Cat examined the door on the cage carefully, and used a little magic and common sense to open it. He, somewhat reluctantly, let the Mystery Cat out.

"So now what?" the silver tabby said.

"The window at the back. I'll unlock it, you guys open it." The small tom ordered.

"Why do we have to open it?" Macavity asked, staring at the smaller cat.

"I thought that would have been obvious. So the human thinks that you did open it." He said, slightly condescendingly.

Macavity glared at him, before being pushed towards the back window by Munkustrap. They didn't need anymore fighting; there were more important things to do.

The three cats climbed onto the windowsill and Mistoffelees concentrated. They heard something click. The two brothers managed between them to force the handle up, and they pushed the window open, just enough so that the cats could slip out. Mistoffelees went first, followed by Macavity and finally Munkustrap. The two larger toms took deep breaths of fresh air, glad to be outside again, but Munkustrap then noticed Mistoffelees. The small tuxedo cat was stock still, staring at something with a look of fear on his face and his teeth bared. The other two cats looked to see what it was, and saw a large Pollicle watching them.

The Pollicle was a Rottweiler, Munkustrap knew he belonged to the human next door, and that this dog hated cats. This was confirmed by the deep growl now coming from the dog. The three cats were frozen to the spot, watching the dog awaiting its next move. Mistoffelees was terrified, he had never faced a dog before, and there were too many humans around for him to use his lightning. He was not physically very strong, all his strength was in his magic. The other toms, however, were seasoned fighters and had taken on dogs before. They had assumed defensive positions and were preparing for a fight.

The dog charged at the cats, and all three got out of the way just in time. Mistoffelees sat on the window sill, but Munkustrap and Macavity were on either side of the Pollicle, both growling with claws and teeth bared. The dog hesitated for a second, before deciding to go for Macavity. The Hidden Paw fought back viciously and managed a couple of hits, but the dog managed to grab him around his middle. Munkustrap saw this and with an angry hiss leapt at the dog, sinking his claws deep into the dogs neck. The two toms had thrown all their rivalry and hatred aside, and worked together against the dog.

The magical cat watched the battle with a mixture of shock, fear and amazement. He could now appreciate that the two were brothers, but was surprised at how they worked together, helping each other. This was unexpected, Mistoffelees would have expected Macavity to stand by and let the dog kill the Jellicle Protector. Instead, when the dog managed to grab Munkustrap by the scruff of his neck, Macavity jumped up to help him by forcing the dog to let him go. The dog eventually realised that it could not win this battle; the two toms were quick and strong. He turned tail and ran off. The two brothers stood panting, and staring at each other.

The small black cat jumped down to join them. The three cats stood in silence for a long time, thinking about what had just happened.

"You fought well Munkustrap, we could work well together if you weren't such a goody-two-shoes." The ginger cat said, finally breaking the silence.

"Thanks. I think." The silver tabby muttered.

"As for you Mistoffelees," Macavity suddenly turned on the small tuxedo tom, making him flinch, "despite what you did to me on the night of the Jellicle ball, your assistance will not be forgotten."

"Was that a 'thank you'?" Mistoffelees asked, puzzled.

"No, but it's probably the closest you're ever going to get." The silver tabby told him.

"Fair enough. So what happens now?"

"I have a crime organisation to run, so I should get back there. You two have the Jellicles to go back to. Life will go back to normal. I have things to do. Goodbye Munkustrap." The Mystery cat responded , before walking off to Everlasting Cat knows where. The two Jellicles watched him leave in silence. Macavity was a strange cat, evil and cruel yes, but very peculiar. When he vanished around the side of the house, the two toms looked at each other.

"Macavity's not there." They whispered in unison, before heading towards the Junkyard.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay, thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate it. Here is the final chapter, although there is an epilogue to follow. I don't know whether to post the epilogue or if its better to just end it here. Tell me what you think, a little critique or whatever - and if you want the epilogue let me know.

**Chapter 9 – Questions and Answers**

At the Junkyard, most of the Jellicles were sunning themselves or napping, enjoying the sunshine. Not all of them were quite so relaxed. Demeter was hiding in her den, worried about her mate and awaiting news. She knew that Mistoffelees had gone to see if he was alright. At the gate, two other cats were anxiously awaiting the magical cat's return and hoping that the Jellicle protector was also on his way. They were the only two that knew that the magical tom was on a rescue mission, of sorts. The Rum Tum Tugger was pacing and muttering to himself while the black and white patched tom, Alonzo, watched him in silence. He seemed calm at first glance, but his tail was flicking constantly, betraying his nervousness.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Tugger said, stopping suddenly.

"Yes, why wouldn't they be?" Alonzo replied, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"It is Macavity we're dealing with here. What if he does something to Munkustrap when he gets out? Or Misto? What if he decides to get revenge on Misto for messing up his big plan at the Ball?" Tugger cried, totally panicking as he thought through all the dreadful possibilities.

"Everlasting Cat! He better not! He touches my little brother and I'll kill him myself!" Alonzo yelled, getting more worked up himself.

Both toms were now pacing, tails lashing in agitation. Suddenly Alonzo stopped and looked out onto the street, appearing to calm down. Tugger noticed, and stopped as well, looking at the black and white curiously.

"What is it?" the Curious Cat asked.

"I'm sure I just caught Misto's scent on the wind, I think he's on his way."

The two toms watched, and sure enough the tuxedo tom turned the corner. He was laughing and talking to a tall silver tabby. The two looked up and saw Tugger and Alonzo waiting for them. Munkustrap burst out laughing again when he saw Tugger.

"Oh hey Tugger. We were just talking about you." Mistoffelees said, suppressing a chuckle.

"What exactly were you talking about?" Tugger hissed.

"Your little, uh, 'accident' the other day" Munkustrap gasped, trying to catch his breath and calm down.

Tugger growled, glaring at the small magician. Mistoffelees quickly took on an innocent demeanor, but he had that mischeivous glint in his eye.

"So Munkus, did it go alright?" Alonzo said, sensing the danger and swiftly changing the subject.

"Yup, without a hitch. Although I shouldn't go back for a few days, let her get all worried so that she won't … uh," he paused and Mistoffelees looked at him in surprise, "er, be mad that I ran away." He finished.

"Oh good. But why have you got scratches, and are those bite wounds?" Alonzo said, noticing Munkustrap's injuries from the fight with the Pollicle and sounding worried again.

The silver tabby glanced at Mistoffelees, who gave him a half shrug and a look that plainly said 'I'll go along with whatever you say, its up to you what you tell them'.

"Well, there was a Pollicle hanging around in the back garden, that dumb Rottweiler from next door. He'll think twice before coming into my garden again. I'm fine."

"Great. Glad to have you back. You should go see Demeter, she's been worried sick." The black and white advised, relaxing again.

"I will. I'll go now. Thanks again Misto, you're becoming quite the little hero." He ruffled the smaller tom's headfur affectionately as Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at the word 'little'.

"What are you going to tell her?" Tugger asked before his brother could leave.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Demeter, she can pick up Macavity's scent a mile away. She'll know."

"Oh. It's all over now, so I guess I can tell her the truth, or most of it anyway."

Mistoffelees grinned, he knew that Demeter would probably be just as upset about what the human had threatened to do as she would about Macavity.

"I'm going for a nap. See you guys later." The tux said before heading to his den.

"I'm gonna go see Bomba, let her know you're back." Tugger winked, before strutting off.

Alonzo nodded his goodbye to Munkustrap and walked off. Munkustrap sighed, glad to be back at his real home and padded off to see Demeter.

When he got to the den, he found her sitting staring at the door as if she was waiting for him to come home. She saw him approaching and smiled, but suddenly hissed and stood up, fur standing on end.

"Demeter, it's okay, it's me." He said in a soothing voice.

She said nothing but continued to watch him warily.

"I know I smell like him, but I can explain all that. I wasn't really sick, my human kept me in because she had got a new cat, sort of." He continued to tell her how Macavity had ended up living in his house and the events of the last week and a half, well most of them. She relaxed as he talked but when he finished the story, she looked confused.

"Why didn't you let Alonzo tell us what was really going on?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I didn't want you to worry." He said sheepishly.

"I was worried anyway! And why did you help him escape? I still don't understand."

"Uh…" he hesitated, wondering if he should tell her.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You see, because we kept fighting all the time, the human decided she was going to… uhm, have us both … neutered," he finished quietly. Demeter still heard and gasped in outrage.

"She didn't, did she?" The golden queen snarled.

"No, of course not. That's why we had to escape, she was going to do it in two days, so we both had to get out of there. Macavity will never go back, and I intend to stay here until she gets all worried and forgets about it."

"Thank the Everlasting Cat." She sighed, nuzzling him and purring.

The pair decided that the rest of the tribe should be alerted of their Protector's return but decided not to tell them the true story. Munkustrap was greeted by all the cats glad to have him back, but got a fright when he saw Jennyanydots walking purposefully towards him. Alonzo must have told her about the fight with the dog. He knew what she was going to do, and wondered if he had time to run.

"Munkustrap, you better come with me and let me check you over." The Gumbie cat shouted.

"Oh no, I'm fine Jenny, honest." He protested.

She was determined though, and dragged him off to give him a thorough examination. He knew she would do this, Jennyanydots didn't trust vets so she insisted on giving a second opinion whenever any Jellicle was sick or hurt. Munkustrap was glad to get the chance to visit Mungojerrie and check up on him. He explained what had happened but swore the tiger tabby to secrecy. He had felt that Mungo deserved to know why he had been attacked, but he didn't want the whole tribe to know. However these things have a terrible habit of getting out, and within a day the whole tribe knew everything, except the neutering bit, that had been kept quiet much to Munkustraps relief.

The day after he arrived, Munkustrap visited Old Deuteronomy at the vicarage. He told his father what had happened, including the fight with the Pollicle. Munkustrap himself had been surprised that Macavity had defended him, although he had not mentioned this to anyone and he knew Mistoffelees could keep a secret. When he voiced this thought, Deuteronomy just smiled.

"So, you've figured out what your dream meant then?" the old cat said.

Munkustrap thought for a second, then realised that he had. He understood what it meant now.

"Yeah. It meant that although he has changed and we hate each other now, he is still my brother. That won't change."

"Well done Munkustrap. I knew you would work it out." Old Deuteronomy smiled.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**: Ok here it is since it was demanded. I went for it with Skimble's accent, the only one I have the guts to do, since I am Scottish, but it's come out kind of odd, he sounds like he's from Dumfries actually. I thought I would have made him sound like me. Anyway, here's the epilogue, and there is a sort of companion story in the works – watch this space! 

I'll be glad to hear any comments or critique – always room for improvement.

* * *

**Epilogue – Some things Never Change**

Life in the Junkyard had returned to normal. A few days after Munkustrap had returned to the Jukyard, he had the courage to go back to his human. As he had thought, she had been so worried that any ideas about any kind of surgery had been completely forgotten. She had looked for the other cat, but of course never found him. That was not surprising. Macavity could never be found unless he wanted to be found. The human eventually forgot all about him and Munkustrap could get on with his life.

Munkustrap had decided that the increased security was no longer necessary but decided that it was time to start training Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, he realised that they would be useful on the team. The two young toms were excited about this and enthusiastic about training. They had grown up a lot in the two months since the Jellicle ball, although they still played pranks now and again. Alonzo had finally swallowed his pride and apologised to Cassandra and was allowed to sleep in his den again.

One sunny afternoon, Munkustrap was sitting on the old car talking to the Rum Tum Tugger. Mungojerrie stopped by with a report from the street. He had heard that a couple of Pekes had been killed in an alley near Macavity's headquarters. Skimbleshanks arrived a short while later.

"Alright boys? How're you doing? I heard something interesting on the stationmaster's radio, Munkustrap." He said.

"What was it?" the silver tabby enquired, only slightly curious.

"Apparently, a Treaty has gone missing from the Foreign Office. They dinnae ken where it's gone, police are baffled. Naebody at the scene, nae clues."

Munkustrap sat up, now interested.

"Sounds like Macavity is behind it." The Tugger suggested.

"Aye, I think so. Typical Macavity." The Railway cat agreed.

"You'd have thought that after what happened to him recently, he would have, I dunno, learned something from it. Like not to mess with the humans, maybe." The maned tom said. The marmalade tabby laughed.

"I know that I've learned from it," Munkustrap declared, "Blood may be thicker than water, but some things will never change."

"Aye. You got that right, lad." Skimbleshanks agreed.


End file.
